When machining fitting surfaces of box workpieces, the box workpieces need to be clamped and fixed using the end faces of the box workpieces. As the end surfaces of the box workpieces are often uneven, it is difficult in using the existing tools to clamp and fix the box workpieces by using the end surfaces of the box workpieces, thus making the machining of the fitting surfaces of the box workpieces difficult.